


Take a Break

by Sinsational (Suukarin)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also really kinda fluffy, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), HoneyKetchup, I just wanted them to be happy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, and needed a break from the big fic, underswap papyrus/undertale sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suukarin/pseuds/Sinsational
Summary: Sometimes, you just gotta take it easy. Honeyketchup oneshot.





	

“What, you’re not stayin’ home today? You gonna leave me here alone, kiddo?”

Sans opens the front door, letting the blast of cold air hit him before he finally decides to zip up his hoodie.

“Pap’s been buggin’ me about when I planned on gettin’ back to work,” he shrugs, looking back over his shoulder. “Gotta at least make him think I’m doin’ my job once in a while, y’know? Or I’ll never hear the end of it, heh.”

Papyrus snorts, but the slightly vexed expression doesn’t quite leave his face as he continues sitting on the couch’s armrest, cigarette dangling from between his teeth.

“Yeah, I know,” he sighs, breathing out a cloud of white smoke from the side of his mouth. “It’s just… frustrating, y’know? We’d finally have the house to ourselves today, but you’re going to _work…_ ”

“That’s how it usually goes, yeah?” Sans shrugs, though the soft fall of his smile betrays his own aggravation. “And I heard your brother buggin’ you to clean up before he left, or I’d ask if you wanted to come along…”

Papyrus is been half-tempted to invite himself anyway, regardless of his brother’s frustration -- but even he can’t turn a blind eye to the messes piling up in the house, and though his and Sans’ brothers may be extraordinarily fussy about cleaning, even he and Sans can bring themselves to reuse the same dishes only so many times.

“Hey.”

Papyrus jerks his head up, lost deeper in thought than he’d realized, and finds Sans standing right in front of him, one hand grabbing softly at his sweater.

“I’ll swing by when I’m on break, alright?” Sans hums, tugging on the thick orange fabric. “To, y’know, make sure you’re not slackin’ off without me. It’s a team effort at this point, with the levels of laziness we’re starting to reach…”

Papyrus snickers, but not so hard that he doesn’t see Sans’ own smile widen before the smaller skeleton lets go of his hoodie.

“Alright, I’m off,” Sans announces, pulling his hood up before turning back towards the open door. “Be good, stay outta trouble -- the typical big brother lines, you know the drill.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on,” Papyrus chuckles, taking one last puff of his cigarette before grinding it out in the ashtray on the endtable. “I’ll probably still be cleaning when you get back, anyway. I’ll try not to pass out from all the stress.”

He catches the faint sound of Sans’ laugh before the smaller skeleton slips out of the house, the door swinging shut behind him. With a soft smile still lingering on his face, Papyrus waits a few moments before he finally slides off the armrest, stretching his arms over his head before surveying the mess in the living room alone.

“Oh, I almost forgot--!”

The door flings back open, and Papyrus just barely looks over before Sans knocks him over onto the couch.

“Wha -- _oof!_ What the hell, Sans--?!”

“Forgot somethin’,” the smaller skeleton pants, face flushed blue as though he’d run back to the house. “Somethin’ important.”

“Yeah?” Papyrus asks, propping himself on his elbows as the frustration of being caught off-guard quickly melts away. “What’s that?”

He’s not expecting Sans to lean in, and his breath hitches in his throat as Sans clicks his teeth against Papyrus’ before clambering back off the taller skeleton.

“That,” Sans grins, pulling his hood back up as he darts for the door. “Glad I remembered. I’m gonna be late now if I don’t hurry. See ya~”

The door shuts behind him once more, this time staying so, and Papyrus can hear Sans’ hurried footsteps through the snow outside. Eventually, he collapses back on the couch, staring at the ceiling as he slowly raises a hand to his teeth.

“...you did that on purpose, you twerp,” he finally chuckles, and he rubs his eyes to cover the flush of orange spreading over his cheekbones. “Ah, jeez…”

With the rush from Sans’ quick kiss still coursing softly through his bones, Papyrus swings his legs over the edge of the couch before he pushes himself up, deciding that the living room is as good a place as any to start.

* * *

“ _Ugh, finally._ ”

With a grunt, Papyrus shuts the door on the dishwasher, spinning the small dial until the machine rumbles quietly to life. Satisfied, he turns to double-check his handiwork; the kitchen hardly sparkles the way it does when his or Sans’ brother take it upon themselves to clean, but the sink is clear of dishes, and the stove scrubbed clean of spaghetti sauce. He’d even taken out the trash piling up under the counter. Surely his brother would at least be satisfied, if not thrilled, with his effort.

 _Maybe I should send him a picture,_ the lanky skeleton chuckles quietly to himself, shuffling into the near-immaculate living room to sink into the couch. _‘Look at what your lazy bro did today,’ heh._

With another small laugh, Papyrus fishes out his cigarettes from his hoodie pocket, lighting one up for a much-craved hit of nicotine. He breathes in deep, holding the smoke in his chest for several long moments before finally letting it billow out from the gaps in his jaw, dissipating into the air.

He did good -- _damn_ good, by his own personal standards, and he knows even his brother won’t be able to deny it. The other Papyrus might find things to take fault in -- _“WE ARE PAPYRUSES, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GREAT AT EVERYTHING!!”_ \-- but that was par for the course; if the community spaces weren’t an embarrassment to the brothers, then his obligation had been met. He can rest easy.

Well… almost. There’s still one room left to clean, and Papyrus decides to finish his cigarette before tackling the chaos known as “Sans’ room.”

It’s not the mess, per se, that bothers him -- hell, he can’t deny his own room had often been worse, before he and his brother had moved in. But there’s something about the _way_ Sans lets his room go to waste that almost makes Papyrus think the mess might be… _alive._

Which was, of course, a preposterous notion, and Papyrus can’t help but laugh at himself for thinking it. After all, _nothing_ could live in that room besides him and Sans. Not until he starts on cleaning it, at least -- which will be sooner than he thought, as he realizes he’s smoked his cigarette nearly down to the filter.

Papyrus sighs, grinding out the fading embers into the ashtray, then pushes himself to his feet once more.

_Back to work._

* * *

An hour of picking up trash yielded far better results than he anticipated, but Papyrus still has to scrub the grease of weeks-old fast food leftovers from his hands and arms. Eventually, though, he feels clean enough again, and grabs a new set of bedsheets from the closet before popping back up into Sans’ room.

All the garbage that had been nearly plastered to the floor is now spinning in the trash tornado in the corner; he’s not sure how Sans makes it disappear, but that’s something that can wait for the smaller skeleton’s return, anyway. For now, Papyrus busies himself with stripping the grimy, wrinkled sheets off the mattress, tossing them off to the side with an unnaturally heavy _whump_ before replacing them with the clean linens.

“There,” he announces to himself, nodding slightly as he replaces the now-covered pillow. “Much better.”

For a moment, Papyrus almost turns to continue making the bed, or even possibly start tackling the mounds of dirty laundry piled around the dresser. But now that he's close enough to sitting, his eyelids droop a little more readily than usual, and he can't quite find enough energy to stand back up. With a soft frown, Papyrus fishes his phone out of his front pocket, checking the time--

“ _Damn,_ ” he mutters under his breath, almost impressed. “Have I been cleaning that long? Think it's high time for a break.”

He briefly considers going downstairs and napping on the couch -- but the bed is right here, and it's not like he doesn't share this bed with Sans every night, anyway. Papyrus kicks off his shoes before sprawling onto the mattress, and manages to sigh deeply before his phone buzzes softly in his hand.

_dont work too hard over there, paps_

Papyrus chuckles, then grabs the pillow he’s resting on, tucking it under his chin for support.

_Look who's talking. You haven't texted me all day. Must be busy_

_bros swung by. had to look busy, at least_

Another soft laugh slips past his teeth, and Papyrus lets a long yawn escape before he texts Sans back.

 _Started cleaning your room,_ he types, eyes threatening to slide closed as he does so. _Rest of the house, no problem. Your room? Makes me wanna nap._

_rub it in, why dont you? at least you get to nap. use that power wisely…_

_Mm. Think I will,_ Papyrus replies, humming softly to himself. _It'd be nicer if I could nap with you, though._

Sans doesn't respond, so Papyrus dims his phone screen, rolling onto his back. There's not quite a groove for his body -- not yet, at least -- but he quickly finds the more comfortable bumps in the mattress, sinking into them with a low sigh.

Tired as he is, Papyrus can't get quite comfortable enough to doze off. He’s too used to soft weight of Sans curled up against him, the soothing hum of his magic rolling off his bones and washing comfortably over him. If he focuses, he can almost feel the smaller skeleton next to him, small hands curling into his orange hoodie, slipping under the fabric to rub his spine…

The room feels a little warmer now than it did a moment ago, and Papyrus shifts, feeling the low swell of magic gathering in his pelvis. But he can't stop thinking about Sans -- the way he squirms when Papyrus strokes his ribs, the soft flush of blue that washes over his face when he's pinned down, the desperate, keening whine he makes when Papyrus reaches down and--

Papyrus grunts softly, no longer able to ignore the stray thoughts nor the now-throbbing ache in his pelvis. For a moment, he wonders if he ought to wait for Sans -- but even that idle thought trails into imagining the way Sans presses up into him, and a low, shuddering groan escapes him before he finally undoes the front of his shorts.

Sans would understand. He'd tease Papyrus in private to no end once he found out, but he'd understand. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock, already half-hard, and does nothing to hide the low shudder that rattles through his bones as he starts a slow, uneven stroke.

He's only just started to build up a rhythm when his phone buzzes again, but this time, Papyrus leaves it be, unwilling to let go of the warm heat taking hold of him. Instead, he imagines Sans here with him, his cooler touch over Papyrus’ growing arousal, hands caressing the full length of his cock before kneeling to lick at it, and--

“A-ah, _shhhit,_ ” he hisses, his hips bucking as the image of his hard cock in Sans’ mouth fills his mind. “Mnngh, Sa--  _Sans…_ ”

He hadn't thought about drawing it out, per se -- but Papyrus finds himself closer to cumming than he'd realized, his hand already pumping at a quickening, erratic pace. Closing his eyes, he focuses on the thought of Sans with him; on the feel of Sans’ mouth over his dick, his warm, wet tongue teasing his head, and--

“Oh, ff- _fhhuck,_ ” Papyrus gasps, release suddenly much closer than he expected. “Shhhit, S- _Sans, I--_ ”

“You, uh… y’having fun there, bud?”

A strangled, choking sound claws its way from Papyrus’ throat, and he looks up to find Sans standing there, leaning against the door, a bemused smile plastered on his face.

“S-Sans?! Wha-- what are you doing--?!”

“Well, if you checked your texts, I _did_ just say I'm on my break now,” the smaller skeleton hums, pulling out his phone and waving it lightly at Papyrus. “Got a bit worried when you didn't respond, so I thought I’d drop by… but, uh, I didn’t think I’d have to knock before popping into my own room? Jeez…”

With a soft chuckle, Sans saunters over to the mattress, plopping down with great ease beside Papyrus -- who, for his part, has already scrambled to a half-sitting position, hoodie pulled over his erection as though Sans hasn't possibly noticed.

“S-Sorry, kiddo,” he stammers, his mind still a hot flux of emotion. “You -- y’know how it goes sometimes, yeah…? Wasn't, uh -- wasn't _planning_ on this happening, y’know, and--”

“Hey, hey, no worries,” the small skeleton laughs, eyelights flashing softly as his smile widens. “You ain't gotta explain it to me, bud. I getcha. S’not like it's never happened to me before, heh.”

Something inside of him loosens, and Papyrus finally lets out a long breath, slumping back onto the mattress.

“Gotta say, though,” Sans continues, shrugging softly as he rubs a hand over Papyrus’ femur. “If I'd known you'd be up to this, I'd have gone on break a little sooner…”

“H-hah… well, if I'd known you were comin’ back so soon, I would've waited, kiddo. It ain't as much fun taking care of this by myself…”

“Yeah, tell me about it. ...though, I'd rather you tell me about something else, if that's alright?”

“Mm? Like what?”

Sans’ smile softens a little in the corners, and he leans against Papyrus’ propped leg, eyelights fixed on the taller skeleton.

“What were you thinking about… hm?” he asks, arm casually snaking around the other's femur to gently rub the bone.

“Oh, y’know, the… the usual,” Papyrus laughs, but he can't quite keep his voice from hitching at Sans’ gesture. “Sleeping in, putting honey in food… leavin’ socks somewhere for my bro to find, heh…”

“Yeah…? Anything else…?”

The small quiver in his voice turns into a full gasp, and Papyrus twitches, feeling Sans’ hand slip under his hoodie to press over his cock.

“Ha _aah,_ Sa-- _Sans…_ ”

“Mm…? Yeah, Paps?”

He hears the soft, teasing purr in Sans’ voice, and, without thinking, Papyrus shifts a hand to rest over the smaller skeleton’s, pulling it upward.

“Please, Sans,” he groans, already feeling the hot rush of magic gathering in his bones once more. “ _Please…_ ”

“Please? Please what, Paps?” Sans hums, following Papyrus’ lead but pressing no more firmly against his erection. “You haven't asked me anything, after all…”

He tries to form a sentence, a word -- a coherent thought, at _least_ \-- but Sans’ cool touch against his cock makes it hard to concentrate, hard to let out any more than a thick, heavy groan--

“Unless… that's what you're asking me? Hm…? Asking me to… please? ‘Cause if that's the case, buddy…”

Sans pushes Papyrus’ leg over him with his free hand, ducking under it to shift between his legs before--

“ _Mmnghhh!_ S-Suh, _Sans--!_ ”

Papyrus can't stop the strangled cry from escaping him, and he rolls his head back, imagining the smug look of satisfaction on Sans’ face as he feels his cool hand wrap firmly around his cock.

“...you could've just _said so_ ,” the smaller skeleton finishes with a laugh, already sliding his hand over Papyrus in a smooth, lazy rhythm. “ _Jeez,_ makin’ me guess what you want _and_ get you off? Ain't it enough that I had to go to work today…?”

He tries to respond -- but between the soft trill of satisfaction in Sans’ voice and the sensation of Sans’ effortless touch on his achingly hard cock, Papyrus can do little more than shudder against the mattress, a thick, shaking moan passing through his teeth.

“ _Man,_ Paps,” Sans murmurs, the faint trace of a laugh still in his voice. “Not used to seeing you like this. It's really…”

He feels the other's hand slow, just a bit -- and despite his unspoken desire for more, Papyrus can finally focus well enough to see the haze creeping into Sans’ eyes.

“... s’really… _something,_ ” the smaller skeleton finally breathes, touching his tongue to the edge of his lower teeth. “S’this what it's like for you, Paps…? ‘Cause _man…_ ”

“Hh _aah,_ cuh… could ask the same of _you,_ Sans,” Papyrus manages to chuckle, even as his body shudders from the other's touch. “ _Mnhh,_ sh- _hhit,_ kiddo, you -- oh, _f-fuck--_ ”

With another long moan, Papyrus rolls his head back, his mind clouding back up with desire as Sans’ easy rhythm quickens, hand tightening gently around his aching cock. Through his own haze of pleasure, he distantly hears Sans’ own soft groans -- the low keen of need in his voice, in quick response to Papyrus’ own reactions as the taller skeleton is pushed ever closer to release--

“Hha _aah, shhhit,_ Sans,” he gasps, eyes screwed shut as he tries to delay the inevitable. “ _Mmmgh,_ m’gonna-- _fuck,_ you’re so _fucking good,_ I c-can’t-- I’m--”

“I wanna watch,” Sans murmurs, breathless as he shifts his hips against Papyrus’. “ _Please,_ Paps, let me watch, let me see you come, _please--_ ”

The desire dripping from Sans’ voice is thick enough to taste, and Papyrus shudders, reaching up with one hand to grab the smaller skeleton’s hoodie and pull him hard against him--

“A-Aah, Ph-Paps--!”

The quick cry of surprise, the sudden slip of Sans’ hand over the full length of his cock, and the other’s warm weight against him-- and Papyrus comes undone, moaning against Sans’ teeth as his release stains them both in translucent orange. And despite his surprise at being caught off-guard, Sans continues, now rolling his hips against Papyrus’ in time with the soft, lazy glide of his now-slick hand.

“ _Sans,_ ” Papyrus gasps, savoring the thick haze of his drawn-out orgasm. “Fhhuck, _Sans, haahhh…!_ ”

It isn't until the last traces of his ecstasy wear off that he finally feels Sans’ hand slowly uncurl from around his cock, now painfully sensitive. But he still feels the other's weight pressing against him, soft but unbearably warm, and he looks up at Sans, eyes hooded.

“Mmh… Ph-- _Paps,_ ” Sans slurs, staring back with hazy eyelights as his tongue pokes out from behind his teeth. “Didn't think it was gonna be… _that_ much fun, h-heh--”

His words melt into a low, stuttering gasp, and his hands grip shakily at Papyrus hoodie as he lifts his hips, enough to separate them from the other skeleton’s.

“A- _ah,_ Pah… mmhhh, _Papyrus,_ y-you--”

“Shhh,” Papyrus murmurs thickly, his tongue tracing lightly along the edge of Sans’ jaw as he slides a hand into the other's shorts. “Y… you did good, kiddo… _really_ good. Now it's your turn, yeah…?”

He can feel Sans trying to muster up a response, but he beats him to it, sliding two of his fingers between the slick lips of Sans’ wet pussy and rubbing at his clit.

“Hha-- _aahhh!_ Pah, _Phhhaps, mmmh--!_ ”

He’s still exhausted from Sans’ teasing and his own orgasm, but Papyrus chuckles anyway, quietly relishing the quick, stifled cries and the way Sans twitches in pleasure over him with each easy glide of his fingers over the slick blue magic.

“Hhhnnh, Phah-- _Papyrusss,_ ” the smaller skeleton whimpers, hands curling in the other’s hoodie as he presses the side of his face against Papyrus’. “Please, Paps, I c-can’t-- _hhah,_ I, I’m- _mmgh--_ ”

“S’alright, Sans,” Papyrus croons gently, nuzzling Sans’ face in response as he rests his free hand on the other’s lower spine. “Just enjoy it, yeah…? Just relax… let me help you like you helped me. Let me make you feel good…”

“Hha… a _aah,_ puh… _please, Papyrus…_ ”

He feels Sans slowly sink against him, no longer holding back the low, pleasured slurs slipping from his throat -- and Papyrus presses his fingers more firmly against Sans’ clit, rubbing along the underside, feeling the magic building in the other’s bones until--

“Uahhh, a- _aahh,_ gh-- ghh _hod, Papyrus,_ I’m, _mmh~~_ ”

In his haze, Sans rolls back into Papyrus’ touch, his voice a thick, heavy moan as he comes, body twitching hard against the other’s. Even as the smaller skeleton’s release trickles over his fingers, coating them in a thin layer of blue, Papyrus keeps gently toying with Sans, content to hum soothingly against his skull as he helps the other ride out his orgasm.

“Hh _hah… mmhhn…_ hhnnh…”

It isn’t long before Sans finally slackens, sinking into Papyrus’ body with a tired, heavy groan, eyes closed. With a soft laugh, Papyrus pulls his hand out of Sans’ shorts, wiping his fingers against his hoodie before rubbing the back of the smaller skeleton’s skull.

“Hey there,” he smiles, eyes half-lidded as he massages Sans’ spine gently. “You doin’ alright, kiddo?”

“Mmh… s’one word for it,” Sans chuckles, cracking his left eye open just enough to see. “With a little help from you, of course, heh.”

Papyrus’ smile widens briefly, and he cranes his neck to click his teeth against Sans’ forehead.

“Gotta say… didn’t think you’d get off quite _that_ quick,” the taller skeleton admits as he leans back, hand shifting to gently trace his fingertips along the other’s neck. “Normally takes a bit more work than that. Did watching me really do that much for you, kiddo?”

“Mmh… might have,” Sans shrugs, grin widening lazily as he places a hand along Papyrus’ jaw. “Maybe I was just in a good mood, y’know? Bein’ on break an’ all, it does wonders for a monster's mood… gotta admit, though, after somethin’ like _that,_ s’kinda hard to wanna get back to work, heh.”

Papyrus snorts quietly, and he tightens his gentle hold on Sans, pulling him in closer.

“Isn’t this about when you’d be coming home anyway?” he asks, rubbing along Sans’ back. “I mean, if you really want to, I won’t stop you, but… I don’t think your bro’s gonna mind if you sneak out a little early today.”

Sans hums, and he shifts against Papyrus for a moment before finally settling in, eyes closing once more.

“Well… I guess,” the smaller skeleton replies, voice already heavy with sleep. “If you’re really gonna insist on me staying, I _suppose_ I can pry myself away from work for the rest of the day and… spend it with you, heh…”

Papyrus laughs quietly, and cranes his neck to gently click his teeth to Sans’ forehead before laying back down, closing his eyes.

It isn’t long before the low, soothing rhythm of Sans’ breathing and the comfortable hum of his magic lulls him to sleep as well.


End file.
